


cherry cherry pop

by serenelapins



Series: slice o' sora [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Ice Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: Body in the art of cooking.
Relationships: Aqua/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: slice o' sora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964374
Kudos: 9





	cherry cherry pop

Hot air fanned across the back of his neck, Sora shivering in anticipation.

The arm around his waist held him tightly as Aqua’s knee hiked up between his legs, Sora arching in her embrace at the pressure. Labored breaths escaped him as he ground down against her knee, chasing the sweet friction against his clothed slit. Sora wanted more. _More._

Blue locks tickled his skin as Aqua leaned her head on his shoulder, humming as she looked over the recipe book. “Sora,” she whispered, “What next?”

It was hard to think; his mind solely focused on grinding down for more pressure. 

The arm around his waist tightened, and Sora tried not to whine as it restricted his movement.

“Sora,” Aqua pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck. “What. _Next?”_

He swallowed, trying to clear the haze in his head. If he focused, he’d get what he wanted sooner. The sooner he got what he wanted, the sooner he could cum all over the shiny kitchen floors.

“W-We… We need to beat the eggs in,” he said slowly, raising a hand to point toward the carton. “That’s what we need to do next.”

She didn’t loosen her grip.

“Odd. Sora, does the recipe call for any fruit?”

He looked at her and frowned. “Fruit?” He skimmed over the recipe. “No, no, it doesn’t look like it.” 

Deft fingers trailed down his sides, Sora trembling as they mapped out his body. “Oh, I see.” A smile stretched across her lips. “Well then, we should preserve the fruit for later, correct? Wouldn’t want them to spoil.” 

A loud rip sounded through the kitchen, Sora yelping as cold air kissed his exposed cunt. 

“I enjoy cherries, Sora,” she said, her fingers ghosting over his wet slit. He trembled as he felt a force building on her fingertips. “That’s why I want to make sure they don’t spoil.” 

Sora threw his head back onto her shoulder and cried out, body convulsing.

The magic swirled strongly on her fingertips as she pressed deeper into his cunt, icy cold touches rubbing against his inner walls.

“A-Aqua!” Sora gasped, rocking his body harder against her fingers and knee. “God, Aqua!”

“You get it, right, Sora?” She asked as she continued to move her fingers in him, exploring. “You love to bake like me. You understand that it’s bad to let ingredients go bad—” her thumb pushed up against his clit, nail lightly digging into the hood “—right?”

Sora screwed his eyes shut, nodding. He needed _more._

“It’s all sticky now, I wonder if we can substitute the honey for this,” Aqua asked as she twisted her fingers, applying pressure deep within. The squelching noises made Sora’s ears burn, feeling the way his slick leaked out of him and onto her skin.

“M-Master… M-Master Aqua.”

Her fingers stopped, sitting motionless inside him. “Yes… Sora?”

He clenched his muscles around her fingers tightly, feeling the way her body tensed at his back. He tilted his head to stare at her, seeing the way her eyes darkened. Sora batted his eyelashes up at her shyly, feeling hot in the face.

“Master Aqua, I want to add… fillings to the recipe.”

He saw her pupils dilate.

“Yes, yes, that’s _good,_ Sora,” she breathed out, crooking her fingers _just_ right and bringing him near the height of climax. Then she yanked them out without warning, Sora gasping at the sudden loss, his muscles clenching around nothing. 

Her nails scraped lightly over her knee, collecting the slick that had gathered. Aqua brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing glistening fingers to his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked her fingers in, tasting himself.

Aqua’s grip tightened. “Alright, then, Sora.” She nosed along his jawline, her breaths labored. “Show me how you enjoy your fillings.”

**Author's Note:**

> if there's anything chopped taught me, a cleaner workspace makes for a happy chef 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
